Lost Boy
by The-blue-eyed-dreamer
Summary: One shot *WARNING: CONTAINS ABUSE AND SELF HARMING* A boy finds his destiny with Peter Pan.


**Author's Note: I got this idea from  
listening to Lost Boy by Ruth B  
(You should check it out its amazing)  
and also one of those fact thingies I read about Peter Pan.**

* * *

**Lost Boy **

* * *

**Third Person**

Picture this; a family. A mother, thin b**L**ond with pale skin and a small bump that hasn't quite gone down yet. A father, brunette and tanned skinned. The father's holding his newly born child. They had brought him home that very day. The father put his son into his little bassenet in the nursery. The mother plants an exhausted tired smile onto her small lips and the father wraps his arms around her. ThEy looked at each other with eyes that defined to things. One;pure love, and **T**wo; knowing that they weren't going to get much sleep that night or any other nights to come for that matter. But they didn't care. They had their bundle of joy that they had been waiting for, for quite** S**ome time now.

* * *

Now fast forward to when the baby has **G**row out diapers and that little bassanet and he's n**O**w walking and talking and doing his own thing. He's in school now fifth grade to be exact, and ten years of age. He's finding out some horrible news as he hides behind the wall of the living room in his house. I**T**'s late at night and his parents thought he was asleep and safe in bed. He found out that his mother was dying. at the thought of that it had brought tears to his eyes. His mother was such a saint and she didn't deserve t**O** die. The boy bites his tongue hard to not let loud sobs escape his mouth as he hears his beautiful mother console her father.

_"There, there James it's going to be okay I will be looking out for you and our baby boy."_ He heard his mother's angelic voice whisper to his father.

The**N** he just couldn't take it anymore he ran back into his bedroom careful not to make any noise until he's in the comfort of his own room with the door shut and locked. He stops biting his tongue and his throat tight**E**ns**.** He knew this feeling all to well. That was the feeling he had got when he was going to cry ri**V**ers. The boy leans his back onto the door and slides down until he's on the floor and his knees are up with his hands on his head letting out those uncontrollable sobs that had finally come out.

_"What will happen to dad and m**E**?"_

_"Why is she leaving us?"_

_"Why can't she stay?" _

_"I don't want my mom to leave me; i need he**R**."_

Where only five percent of the boys thoughts.

* * *

Now **L**et's skip some time once more. The boy is now twelve years old, and things have changed. He only wears long sleeved shirts and jeans (despite the heat) **A**nd his hair is long covering his eyes and most of his face. He's quiet and doesn't have any friends. Nobody talks to him and he doesn't talk to anybody. The bell rings indicating that school has been dismissed for the weekend. The boy shoots up out of his seat and grabs his bag and then runs out of the door and down the hall.

**N**ow most people wouldn't think much of it and just shrug off the sight of the boy running out of the school. They'**D** just think that he was excited to leave school and spend his two days off from school doing whatever and sleeping all day. Well that's not true. Quite the opposite actually. The boy doesn't run for the reasons people think.

He run's because he can't be late to get home. He has to get home **AND** clean the house making every thing is just right and all before his father gets home. Or else he'll get punished like the last time and the time before that. etc.

* * *

When the boy gets home he ope**N**s the front door cautiously and steps in slowly then shuts the door quietly and walks in fully. Looking around quickly and then drops his bag on the floor and starts to straight**E**n up the house.

Although that doesn't last quite long because the door opens and closes with a slam and incomes his father looking **V**ery angry and seems to be in a bad mood. Th**E** boy doesn't say a word and continues to wash the dishes hoping he won't get punished as he hears the fridge door being opened and shut. The sound of a beer bottle being opened was hea**R**d as the boy continued to scrub the dishes. Then all of a sudden all the boy felt was a seething pain coming from his head. He gasped in pain as he turned around seeing his father right there with his face bright red and he held up a (now) broken beer bottle in his hand ready to strike the boy once more.

_"I TOLD YOU TO HAVE THIS FU**C**KING HOUSE CLEAN BY THE TIME I GOT HOME!"_ he screams.

The boy was struck with fear and his mouth went dry he couldn't speak all he could do was be prepared to get another bruise that had to be covered.

_"Y**O**U ARE SO DAMN USELESS YOU CAN DO FUCKING ANYTHING YOU COULDN'T EVEN **M**AKE YOUR FUCKING MOTH**E**R STAY!"_ he screams again.

The father throws a punch at the boy hitting him in the jaw making him fall to the ground and hit his head on the counter top in the process.

The **B**oy screams in pain as the father continues to beat him; punching and kicking; and scre**A**ming making the boy feel useless more and more.

* * *

When the father is finally done and stomps out the door with his **C**ar keys in his hands leaving the poor boy alone on the **K**itchen floor all beaten and bruised. Once the father goes outside he doesn't look or even feel a hint of remorse of what he had just done the **T**welve year old.

After several minutes the boy gets up and holds onto objects l**I**ke his life depended on it (well it did at this point) since he couldn't stand up on his own if he did he'd be back on the ground in a matter of seconds. Step after step and many stumbles in the process the boy fina**LL**y gotten to his room. He shut and locked the door then leaned onto the door and slid all the way down to the ground. The same position he had been in the night he **F**ound out about his mother. He cried with his head in his hands like he has done every day since his mother's passing, just wanting this to be **O**ver.

Hou**R**s later he finally gotten up from his position and crawled to his bed since he still didn't trust his l**E**gs which probably would still feel like jelly. He dug under his bed to find a box. Throwing the lid off the box, the boy took out a sharp blade and then slides up his sleeve to show long pink scars that ha**V**e been opened closed and r**E** opened multiple times.

He took the blade to his wrist and shut his eyes hard and biting the inside of his cheek as he pushed the blade into his damaged skin and **R**an the blade across it.

As he did this multiple times he thought of what was wrong with his life and why he wanted it to end so damn badly.

_H**E** was useless._

_He couldn't make his mother stay alive_

_His father hated him and wishes he was gone_

_He has no friends (except the man on the moon of course but even though he leaves sometimes too)_

_he's alone_

_he has **N**o place to call home._

After sometime the boy let the blade slip from his fingers and let the dark crimson blood wash over his arm as it came out oozing. He closed his eyes.

* * *

The boy saw a shadow flying high across the room. The shadow came to the boy with the warmest and sweetest smile and had said he wanted to talk for a while.

He said _"Peter Pan; that's what they call me. I promise that you'll never be lonely." _

The boy nodde**D** and stood up with Peter Pan. Peter Pan sprinkled him with pixie dust and said to _believe._ and that's what the boy did. He believed and Peter Pan and the boy left with a dust of green to the second star to right and straight on till morning.

As they soared across the town that nobody loved the boy he had realized he finally had a family again.

They sailed to the boy'**S** destiny with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**The end.**

**End Note~**

**Okay if you have questions let me know in the review sections.**

**Also I hope all of you like it this is the first ever story i wrote about this kind of stuff.**

**Also i just wanted to let you know that every single one of you are beautiful and are worth it and if you are going through some things**

**you can always talk to me I'm always there when a person is in need. 3**

**and one last thing there's a hidden message in here so if you find let me know (: **


End file.
